


The Wonder of Squares

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895





	The Wonder of Squares

My little square

Is a fleshy window

To another unknown place,

And when I look there

In the mirror

I see a strange new face.

Here all my wishes

And once-vivid dreams

Now suddenly become true.

Where the sky

Is now leafy green, and

The grass azure blue.

As I now peek through

my very own window,

So perfect, so square,

I can now perceive

Things that

Before weren’t there.

I wish I could

Have glimpsed these

Strange wonders before.

And now my minute square

has reminded me

Of a hidden door.


End file.
